Naruto: Path of the Nidaime Rikudō Sennin
by semaxx3
Summary: The story begins at the end of 4th Great Shinobi War and near the middle Ragnarok Arc. Naruto has just defeated Madara and become the Jubi Jinchuuriki. But just before he dies Madara uses a forbidden time/space technique to send Naruto into another dimension for revenge.This story is adopted from MathiasNightlord01.


Naruto: Path of the Rikudo Sennin

Summary:

This story is adopted from MathiasNightlord01. The story begins at the end of 4th Great Shinobi War and near the middle Ragnarok Arc. Naruto has just defeated Madara and become the Jubi Jinchuuriki. But just before he dies Madara uses a forbidden time/space technique to send Naruto into another dimension for revenge. Naruto, now trapped forever in a world different from his own decides to build a new life and introduce this new world to the shinobi arts and establish himself as the next Sage of Six Paths.

Naruto: Path of the Rikudo Sennin

Chapter 1: The Sage from Another World

The final battle of the 4th Great Shinobi War had been a climactic clash of the titans. The fight between Madara Uchiha, the former leader of the Uchiha Clan considered to be one of the most gifted ninja in history, and Naruto Uzumaki, the newly appointed 6th Hokage of Konoha and recently the second Jinchuuriki of the Jubi after foiling Madara's plan by sealing the reformed demon into himself with a new powerful fuinjutsu before Madara that bound the beast permenantly to him and his family line even after his death with only a few minutes before the extraction of the Kyuubi killed him. Their battle shook the earth as lightning rained down from the sky and caused a large crater to form and a nearby mountian to collapse on itself. In the end Naruto's newfound power as the Jubi Jinchuuriki combined with already existing abilities proved too much for Madara to handle and was soundly defeated.

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe who was dying slowly from his wounds. "It's over Madara...you've lost...Your army is destroyed and the Jubi is sealed to my family line forever...it power never to be yours...your plans to rule this world have failed..." The elder shinobi seethed as he narrowed his eyes in hatred toward the look of pity his enemy was giving him. Naruto's look deepened as he took in the beaten man. "Your hate and jealousy as well as your desire for power have only lead you to ruin...It's saddens me to think of how you could have used your strength to bring this world into an age of peace." Madara's hate only grew for the younger man as he saw how alike he was to his former rival and most hated enemy Hashirama Senju.

Suddenly the sounds of hundreds of feet could be heard approaching Naruto shook his head and turned his back on the dying man walking toward the sound. After a while dozens of Shinobi flooded the clearing and rushed to meet the man who has finally ended the great war at last. The Allied Shinobi Forces had used the Tomegane no Jutsu to watch the battle from afar via a giant crystal ball and cheered for the Hokage's victory. Naruto smiled toward his friends at the very front of the crowd.

Madara turned his head and when he saw that sight he swore that since he was going to die he would make the man who had ruined his plans suffer before he did. He lifted his weakened arms and began forming handseals for the attack that would cause his chakra to go down to absolute zero, which would kill him instantly, But he didn't care as long as he could carry out his vengence before he died.

A black tear appeared in the air a few meters away from Naruto. his friends saw it, but before they could warn him Madara yelled from his position on the ground as his chakra from holding open the tunnel was quickly leaving him "Uzumaki!" Naruto turned around toward Madara who eyes gleamed in triumph as he extended his arm out toward the Hokage and with the last of his strength used the power from the Rinnegan eye he took from Nagato's corpse "Shinra Tensei!" The technique had hit its mark and Madara's final moments where peaceful as he watched Naruto being thrown straight into the tear and disappear into the tunnel and out the other side. The technique drained the last of his chakra and his body went limp as the Allied Shinobi raced toward them with horrified looks.

The tear closed with no chakra to sustain it, several shinobi who knew Naruto personally dropped to their knees in stared in shock and the konoha shinobi collectively bowed their heads in silent vigil for their lost leader. Hinata, a person who loved Naruto since they were children, cried out and sobbed while her friends tried to comfort her while suffering their own grief. But those who were suffering the most where his teacher Kakashi and his teamates Sakura, who buried her head into the chest of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha who was close to tears as his team but held them back as not to upset Sakura even more, and finally Sai who did shed tears for the man he respected more than anyone since his brother was resurrected by Kabuto eariler in the war. Others who had known Naruto suffered in silent tears and others in loud sobs.

From that day foward, they all agreed that it the man known as Naruto Uzumaki was the greatest Hokage, as well as the greatest shinobi, their world had ever seen. The four remaining Kage then and there told the army that the alliance would continue permenantly and peace would finally reign in the Shinobi world and they would see themselves not as individual villages but as a single people united. It was this day that became known throughout the ninja world as the greatest and saddest event in their history. The army began to move out, some went to spread the news of the events that that had transpired while the others marched to Konoha to prepare a funeral of their fallen hero.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Naruto was falling...all around him was complete darkness with a light that was rapidly approaching. However, as he was approaching he noticed that it was starting to close. He quickly used his chakra to enhance his decent before he was trapped in this place for eternity. He fell through the opening just as it closed and now found himself falling at terminal velocity toward what he assumed was the ocean. He knew if he hit the water from the height he was falling then he would die. He quickly drew on the Jubi's god-like chakra and formed his signiture golden Sage of Six Paths cloak and sent several chakra arms that acted as supports on the waters surface to slow his rate of decent and allowed him to gentle lower himself onto the waters surface.

He then took in his surroundings and used his knowledge of the situation and what he knew of Jikukan Ninjutsu, he deduced that Madara had intended to trap him in that dimensional void for eternity. But thankfully it had also ripped a secondary tear to this place, which was probably a completely different world from his own. But that also meant that Naruto was effectively trapped here for the rest of his life, since he assumed Madara had died from the usage of the technique combined with his injuries and low chakra. That meant the secret of the technique died with him. In the end it seemed that the once mighty Uchiha leader had had the last laugh. However, Naruto satified himself in the knowledge that he was no longer a threat to his world and his friends as he resigned himself to the fact he would never return to his home. 'I hope he burns in hell for a long, long, time...sore losing, bastard'

Naruto pulled out the bubble blower that had once belonged to Utakata, the former Rokubi Jinchuuriki and used it to creates a single, large bubble using the Fudoawa no Jutsu and quickly jumped inside and had it take him up into the clouds where he put up the blower and sat in a meditative stance. His eyes changed and became toad-like as entered Sage Mode and searched for a nearby landmass. He quickly located a large concentration of small chakra signatures and had his bubble take him toward the source.

It took him less than two hours to reach his destination his transparent vehicle allowed him to see the port of a very large city with structures that dwarfed any buildings he had ever seen and noticed that these people where more advanced technologically speaking in comparision to his own people. He landed in one of the cities many backalleys. He discreetly grabbed a random criminal and knocked him out and used the Doku Kokoro no Jutsu he had picked up from one of Konoha's Intelligence and Interrogation Unit members. It allowed him to enter the target's subconscious and extract any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it by placing his hand on the man head.

He learned that he was in an island nation called japan and their language was the same as his and also picked up a popular secondary language called English from the man's mind as well as all the information he would need to survive and quickly brought up to speed about this new world he found himself in that was different from his own. He also learned that the people here had no clue how to utilize chakra and shinobi where non-existant anymore and relied only on taijustu and ninja tools to fight. He left the guy inside the Tokyo Police lockup with no memory of how he got there with the stolen merchandise he had taken at gunpoint from a local convenience store, needless to say they were baffled about how he got inside a secure police station without anybody noticing, but forgot about that and booked him anyway.

Naruto then used what he learned from the man head to track down a local crime boss in chinatown the guy worked part time for as night fell across the city. He quickly defeated the man's thugs and enforcers before knocking the man into unconsciousness and using the mind reading technique to extract the codes and passwords for the mans bank accounts and where he hid his other assets. a couple of phone calls under a henge and few briefcase drop offs later, he cleaned the man out, left him backrupt, and framed him as an informant to the Tokyo Police on his buisness partners. when he woke up it would be the man worst nightmare come true.

The next day Naruto, after sleeping in a comfortable if expensive hotel room and eating a large course of food, used some of the cash to buy himself a former Buddhist temple property in the mountians a few miles outside of the city. He transfered the rest into several bank accounts around the country after settleing in to his newfound estate. With all the living arrangements and essentials out of the way Naruto focused on his next objective. What should he do now? He got down into his meditation stance and sorted through his thoughts on what to next...

Timeskip: One Week Later

After careful delibration lasting several days Naruto finally knew what he was going to do. He would be the one to introduce his peoples ideas to a few chosen diciples who he would teach the ways of the shinobi. For this purpose he took upon himself the title of the Rikudo Sennin and began his search for people from this world who were worthly of the things he had to offer...and thus the legend begins again.

Chapter End.

Author's Note:

A few things I need to clairify before I move on, Naruto is capable of using Utakata's bubble techniques because of the being the Jubi's Jinchuuriki. This also allows him access to ALL the abilities and tailed beast skills of the every jinchuuriki because the Jubi possesses all the abilites of it's nine parts thus enabling Naruto use all their techniques.

Also if your wandering about the Mind reading technique being limited only to the Yamanaka Clan it has been proven that it is a technique taught to all interrogator and intelligence ninja of Konoha. but the Yamanaka simply have better control over it. They have some techniques unique to their clan, but I just wanted to assure everyone that this is not one of them.

Naruto in this story will have slightly darker personality. 


End file.
